The Pureblood Protectors
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After years of progress easing tensions between hardline clan members and those of mixed blood, Byakuya is faced with the resurgence of hatred and mistrust that threatens far more than just his leadership...yaoi, mpreg, Katashi (OC)/Byakuya, Renji/Tetsuya
1. The Face of an Angel

**The Pureblood Protectors**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Picture of disgrace...you should have withered in your mother's womb. Where your shadow falls, the ground is blackened and what your eye sees, wilts. Carrier of your forebears' sins, affront to the pure, bend your knees and accept your punishment.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The Face of an Angel**

"You know, you didn't have to come and escort me home, Tetsuya-san," said Rukia, enjoying the gentle sway of the stallion, Arashi's, movement beneath them as he carried them through the forest, "I am a fukutaicho now, and quite capable of taking care myself. Why did Nii-sama send you? Is there trouble brewing?"

Tetsuya glanced around them briefly, then met her eye as she looked back over one shoulder at him.

"We are not certain," her cousin answered, nudging the black horse they rode into a faster walk, "but Byakuya-sama was concerned after what happened to Yukimura-sama's wife."

"I heard about that," Rukia said, lowering her voice, "It was first thought to be an accident, but then they said that it was because she was a commoner."

"And that she was pregnant with a mixed blood heir to that clan," Tetsuya finished, "As much as attitudes have changed over time, there are those who do not welcome those changes."

"Then, don't you think that you should be careful as well?" the young woman asked, "After all, it was largely due to you and Nii-sama, and your exposure of what happened in Itamigiri that people's perspective has changed."

"Yes," agreed the young man, "The noble clans had an awareness that mixed bloods were disappearing, and there were rumors that the hidden prisonss existed. But back then, most nobles preferred to brush off the rumors. They were not fond of mixed bloods anyway, and as long as the prison were hidden, and the mixed bloods' pain invisible, they could live in blessed ignorance of what we were suffering."

"But once the prisoners were freed and the evidence of the atrocities against them exposed, many were horrified at just how out of hand things had gotten," Rukia recalled.

"Yes," agreed Tetsuya, "many clan members were soundly shocked and didn't want to believe that their own pureblood brethren could be so cruel. And then, there were those with harsher attitudes towards the mixed bloods, who would just as soon have not known about what was happening, to the point where they downplayed and even outright denied the truth. Rukia-chan, as much as many people's attitudes changed, there were those who would gladly reopen the prisons right now and pick up where their forerunners left off."

"That's awful," Rukia sighed, shaking her head, "It's not like we chose to be born peasants."

"Or mixed bloods," Tetsuya added, "And it is not so simple as saying that their enmity was earned when we entered the family as official members and moved in among them. My father left Kuchiki Manor and went to live in the Rukongai, near my mother's family. From what I have heard from her relatives still living there, they were well liked and living peacefully. But just before I was born, they were abducted and taken to the prison. The ones responsible for this called themselves The Pureblood Protectors. But within the prison walls, we learned that their intent was anything but pure."

Rukia shivered despite the warmth of the late afternoon.

"You were lucky that Nii-sama was able to find the prison in time to rescue you, Tetsuya-san. I don't like to think about what would have happened if you had not been freed."

"Neither do I," Tetsuya agreed, "Thankfully, even though it took many years, the worst of the perpetrators and abusers were imprisoned and the ringleader was ordered executed by the Nobles' General Council. But from time to time, rumors crop up about a revival of that group. So, Byakuya-sama and I are always cautious. Our actions on behalf of the prisoners of Itamigiri make us and the ones around us targets for that group, if indeed, it has resurfaced."

"Let's hope that it hasn't," Rukia said, worriedly, "What they did before was frightening...but then, you know that better than anyone."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, looking about as Arashi tensed and slowed, "What is it? Do you sense something?"

He studied the area around them carefully, extending his own senses.

"You are right," he agreed, "I don't sense anything specific, but...something is off."

They stopped on the pathway, looking into the trees and listening intently. Tetsuya felt a knot of worry at the sudden lack of birdcalls and insect noises, and placed a hand on his sword.

He scarcely had time to draw the blade before kido spells exploded from the forest, all around them, making everything disappear into a flash of bright blue light and choking dust.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here's the last of those reports for the first division, Taicho," Renji said, setting the files on the noble's desk and sitting down in the chair near Byakuya to wait as he signed them.

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya said, an edge of weariness in his voice, "I appreciate you staying late to assist me in finishing them. You should go now. I know that you usually meet with your friends on Fridays."

"Yeah," said the redhead, good-naturedly, "but I don't mind. Really. I know they dumped that shit on you at the last moment."

"I do not think that they did that intentionally."

"Maybe not," yawned Renji, "But sometimes it seems they throw a hell of a lot of repetitive and unnecessary paper at us. I'm sure they have their reasons..."

"I think that they are just in need of someone to study the current system and fine tune it to eliminate the unnecessary and repetitive things."

"They should just have you go put things in order," Renji laughed, "You sure have things streamlined here. As much as there is a lot of paperwork, I don't usually see anything wasteful of our time."

"I cannot take credit for that, however," said the noble, "It was actually the work of my grandfather that set things in order. I merely inherited the division as he left it."

"Yeah?" Renji mused, "Well, I wish that the first would have taken a lesson from him. Because at times, it seems like the left hand doesn't know what the right is doing over there. You know what I mean?"

"Of course. However, there is little to do about it. One must be open to change and desire it for change to happen. And as the procedures that frustrate us do not impact the officers of the first, they have no incentive to change."

"Oh?" Renji said saucily, "Well, you know, I'd be happy to take Zabimaru over there and give them a reason or two to change the way they do things!"

"Ah," sighed the noble, "I would prefer that you restrained yourself. I have no wish to be forced to go to the first division and 'bail you out.' as it were."

"Aww, you would do that for me, Taicho?" Renji asked, smirking, "Really?"

"Perhaps," Byakuya said dryly, "After an appropriate period of reflection so that you would not be tempted to repeat the offense."

"Nice," Renji chuckled, rising and moving back to his desk to tidy up before leaving, "Hey, Taicho, you going home or would you like me to make you a cup of tea to help you wind down before bed?"

"The latter, if it is not too much trouble," said Byakuya, clearing the last few things off of his desk and standing.

They left the main office and headed down the hallway together. Byakuya stopped at the door to his quarters and Renji started to walk past, but paused, frowning as the door handle turned and he heard an odd click. Something registered in the redhead's mind and the next thing he knew, his body was in motion, flash stepping to the noble, who seemed also to realize something was wrong, and taking him to the floor as a heavy eruption of searing heat and flame flashed all around them and the building shook from end to end. Despite their quick reflexes and instant decision to shield themselves, their prone bodies were raked with heat and stricken with debris.

"Holy hell, Taicho! Taicho, are you all right?" Renji exclaimed.

Byakuya rose onto his hands and knees, coughing, but looking relatively okay, and crawled alongside Renji to the front entry, where both rose and exited the building, as an emergency team arrived.

"Kuchiki taicho! Abarai fukutacho! Are you hurt?" an arriving healer asked.

"I'm just banged up a little," Renji said quickly, "Check on Taicho. He was right next to the door when the place blew."

"I am...I will be f-fine," Byakuya managed, coughing several more times, "Renji reacted so quickly that I wasn't terribly hurt."

Renji looked down and noticed a small leather pouch in the noble's hand.

"What's that?" he asked, frowning.

"It was hung on the doorknob," Byakuya answered, "I hesitated for a moment because I noticed and removed it, just before starting to open the door."

He studied the pouch, then started to open it.

"Hey, is that really a good idea?" Renji asked, "If the bastards who booby-trapped your door left it, couldn't it be dangerous?"

"I will be cautious," the noble assured him, scanning the pouch briefly, then opening it and emptying the contents into his hand.

The two stared at the item that fell out, a small, blue, white and silver porcelain hair clip, then Byakuya made a sound of surprise and distress and surged to his feet.

"Whoa! Hey, Taicho? Taicho, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Renji called out, following after him, "Who does that belong to?"

Byakuya didn't answer, but moved in blazing flash steps towards Kuchiki Manor, with Renji a step behind. They reached the manor and Byakuya slid to a stop at the guard post.

"Where are Tetsuya and Rukia?" the noble asked sternly, "They should have arrived here by now. Are they here?"

"N-no, Kuchiki-sama," said the surprised guard, "They have not arrived yet."

The clan leader took a hissing breath.

"Gather a search party and comb the path through the forest between here and the thirteenth division. I was attacked at my squad's headquarters and I have reason to suspect that Tetsuya and perhaps Rukia may have been targeted as well!"

Byakuya flash stepped away and Renji continued to follow him, worry on his face at knowing now that Rukia might have been hurt.

"Who did this, Taicho? Do you know what this might be about? Why would someone attack you and Rukia and this other guy, Tetsuya?"

"It is...complicated," Byakuya said, still a bit uncomfortable from the smoke that had invaded his lungs during the explosion, "But Tetsuya and I have some enemies from years back, and it seems that they are sending us a message."

"That's one strange fucking message!" Renji exclaimed, "Hello, please die now! And who is Tetsuya? Is he a friend of yours? A relative?"

"The latter," Byakuya answered as they moved onto the forest trail, "Tetsuya's father and mine were first cousins. Tetsuya and I met as teens, when I led an offensive against a secret, illegal prison being run by members of the clans. The raid that I led against the prison and Tetsuya's placement in my family did not sit well with everyone, I am afraid. Tetsuya and I are powerful, so usually they do not trifle with us, but recently, there have been rumors of the revival of the group that ran the prison. They were nobles from a number of families who vehemently opposed the mixing of noble and common blood...to the point where they built and ran the prison secretly, filling it with not just people with mixed blood, but also their own brethren, who dared to take spouses of lower blood. Tetsuya's father was noble, but he left the family to marry a peasant woman, and they moved to the Rukongai to get away from the ones who disapproved of them. But just before Tetsuya's birth, members of this group, the Pureblood Protectors, abducted them and took them to the secret prison. His father, Kuchiki Takao, was swiftly executed and his mother was imprisoned, as was Tetsuya upon his birth. His mother was killed trying to defend Tetsuya from the prison guards in an incident when Tetsuya was fourteen. The raid happened a few months later, and that is when Tetsuya and I met for the first time. I felt that, as our fathers had been close, my father would have wanted me to care for Tetsuya, so despite the uproar it caused, I brought him to Kuchiki Manor and we became as brothers."

"But it looks like some people just never got over the intolerance," Renji said in a disgusted tone.

"It looks that way," Byakuya agreed, slowing as they approached a dark, collapsed form on the trail.

Byakuya caught his breath softly.

"Arashi," he breathed, kneeling beside what turned out to be a fallen stallion...black as night all over and wearing no tack.

The horse twitched softly at Byakuya's touch and let out a low, pained groan.

"Renji, would you see to his injuries?" Byakuya asked, "I think he will be all right, but he needs healing and I need to find Tetsuya and Rukia."

"Okay," the redhead said, biting at his lips in fury at wanting to join the noble in the search for Rukia, but instead addressing the stallion, who now looked up at him through large, curious sapphire eyes, "Hold still, you. I'm trying to help you. Don't bite me or anything, okay?"

The stallion grunted and nipped at his hair as Renji gently shoved his head away and started to heal him.

"You're kinda beat up, but I think you'll live, Fleabag," he said, smiling at the battered but pretty horse.

Renji was taken aback as the horse managed to look offended and suddenly surged to his feet, brushing off Renji's help and looking around as though he had lost something.

"You know where Tetsuya and Rukia are?" Renji asked, "Can you sense them?"

Arashi looked this way and that, then led Renji off of the trail to where they found Byakuya leaned over Rukia's unconscious form.

"Rukia!" Renji yelled, "Taicho, is she...?"

"She is not badly injured," Byakuya reported, "But we need to find Tetsuya. Tend to Rukia. I am going to..."

He broke off as Arashi's shrill whinny broke the silence around them, and a moment later, a male voice answered.

"Arashi!"

Renji flash stepped in the direction of the voice, and found himself suddenly at the edge of a nasty drop off that hadn't been visible from the trail.

"Arashi!" the man's voice called again.

Renji followed the voice to where the ground was marked with footprints, showing that a scuffle had taken place. He ran to the spot and looked over the edge, then found himself looking down at a battered, but lovely male face and large, sapphire eyes that looked oddly similar to the stallion's.

"Tetsuya?" Renji queried, kneeling at the place where the shinigami clung to a thorny scrub bush with badly bleeding hands.

He took hold of the young man's strained arms and hauled him up onto the edge of the drop off, then dragged him away from it and laid him down on the soft forest floor. The man looked up at him quietly, in obvious pain, but still remarkably in control of himself.

"Arigato," he managed softly, his luminous eyes blinking slowly as Renji opened his clothing and began to heal him.

They looked up as Byakuya reached them, accompanied by a shaken, but recovering Rukia.

"Tetsuya!" Rukia sobbed, running to the young man and kneeling at his side.

Byakuya moved to join them and looked with concern down into the young man's blue eyes. Tetsuya frowned and reached up to touch Byakuya's smudged face questioningly.

"Th-they attacked you too?" he asked, his voice trembling.

Byakuya nodded.

"But I was not hurt...thanks to the swift response of my fukutaicho."

Tetsuya gave Renji a look of gratitude that gave the redhead a gentle quiver inside.

"Arigato, Abarai-san," he managed softly, "I am in your debt."

"Forget it," Renji said, swatting Arashi away as the stallion nibbled at the long strands of red hair that tumbled down the back of his head, "Just lie still there and let me get you fixed up, okay?"

"Can you tell me what happened, watashi no itoko?" Byakuya asked in an unusually gentle tone, "Can you identify any of them?"

"No," Tetsuya said softly, "They were prepared...had knowledge of us. They m-must have prepared carefully."

"Which meshes with the fact that I was set up as well."

"They acted with brutality and swiftness, attacking with kido spells from multiple directions. Rukia and I fended off the first volley, but Arashi came down in the second strike, then Rukia and I were separated when their kido blasts forced her away from me."

"I collapsed in the bushes," Rukia added, "and I laid quietly so they wouldn't find me."

"I had the misfortune to encounter the edge of the cliff as I was hit with kido fire. I managed to grab onto that bush, but was too injured to pull myself up. I was lucky that they did not find me...and that Abarai-san arrived before I might have lost consciousness."

"Taicho," said Renji, looking up, "I think he'll be okay, but I think it would be best to take him to the fourth, because he may have some internal damage."

"I w-will be all right," Tetsuya argued, "I just need to get up and..."

"No way," said Renji, "You move again like you're getting up and I'm going to just knock you out."

"As though you could!" Tetsuya said, looking to Renji cutely offended.

"Renji is right, Tetsuya," Byakuya said solemnly, "Do you think that you can ride with Renji to help you?"

"Yes, I think so," said the younger man.

Byakuya met Renji's eyes briefly.

"Will you ride with my cousin to the fourth division?" he asked, "I will escort Rukia back to Kuchiki Manor and I will meet you at the fourth division after."

"Sure thing, Taicho," Renji said, nodding and slowly helping the injured noble to his feet.

He helped Tetsuya onto Arashi's back, then climbed up behind him and wrapped his arms around the young noble. Tetsuya let his weight rest against Renji's chest and his head turned and rested gently beneath the redhead's chin.

"So," said Renji as Byakuya and Rukia walked away form them, "How does this thing work? You have a secret command or something?"

Tetsuya laughed softly, then winced and went quiet again.

"You just tell him where you want him to take you. He understands our words."

"Oh," Renji said, blinking, "Is that why he nipped me when I called him Fleabag?"

"Most probably," Tetsuya said, laughing and wincing again, "You are lucky he didn't draw blood. But then, he is likely grateful to you for coming to our aid. Arigato, Abarai-san."

"Call me Renji."

"Renji-san," Tetsuya repeated, closing his eyes and sinking deeper into the redhead's embrace, "Arigato, Renji-san."


	2. Healing Hands

**Chapter 2: Healing Hands**

"Is there any news on my cousin's condition?" asked Byakuya, as he found Renji still waiting in the reception area of the healing center.

"Some," said the redhead, frowning, "Unohana taicho came out to tell me that he needed surgery for internal injuries and on the tendons of his sword hand, where he'd used it to hold on to that thorn bush. Kami, Taicho, that he could bear the pain of hanging on with those thorns cutting into him, and with his injuries. It's a miracle he didn't lose consciousness and fall off that cliff."

"Tetsuya is appreciably strong-willed," Byakuya said, glancing at the hallway that led to the healing rooms, "He is very focused when he fights and has an indomitable fighting spirit. That is how he survived the rigors of the half-blood's prison, and it is how he has survived more than a few attempts on his life in these past years since I found him."

Renji shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't get it, Taicho," he said in a troubled tone, "I mean, I know that they're looked down on, but...haven't things gotten better? You were allowed to marry a commoner. Doesn't that mean that attitudes have begun to change?"

"To some extent," said the noble, "but change moves slowly, and there will always be those who resist, despite the fact that the old ways were simply unjust and wrong. As much as attitudes differ on whether or not mixed marriages should be allowed, it is clearly wrong to infringe upon the basic rights of any party in the expression of those views. So while the noble councils might censure or reprimand a leader for marrying a commoner, illegally imprisoning or unlawfully killing the ones who do these things is not acceptable and will not be tolerated, despite our difference in views. That is why the Noble's General Council is going to be overseeing the response to the attacks on Tetsuya and me. In fact, I will be reporting to meet with them as soon as I have seen my cousin and have made certain that he is protected. Which...brings me to a question."

"Yeah, Taicho?"

"Renji, our division has been placed on home duty while our headquarters is being rebuilt. And that being the case, I wonder if I might ask a favor of you...something of a personal nature."

"S-sure, Taicho," Renji answered immediately, "Whatever you need. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, it is obvious that Tetsuya will have a period of necessary recovery after his surgery. Unfortunately, I am forced to put the bulk of my attention on handling the Noble's General Council investigation into these attacks, so I cannot look after him. Rukia's unit is due to leave on a mission, so she will also not be available. And due to his tenuous standing within the family, I am ill at ease with leaving him unguarded, or even at the manor, until this situation has been resolved. He has an attendant who is very devoted to him, however, that alone will not be enough to deter those who would attack a taicho in his own division."

"So...are these members of your own family who have done this, Taicho?" Renji asked, looking surprised.

"Some of them may be. Some of them may be from rival clans. As I mentioned before, there have been rumors of the revival of the group that ran the illegal prison at Itamigiri, The Pureblood Protectors. The people who made up that group before were from multiple families, but they all had one thing in common."

"They figured that if the law wasn't going to punish the nobles and commoners who mixed their bloodlines, then _they_ would, ne Taicho?"

"Exactly," said Byakuya, "So, although the Noble's General Council of the time tried to stamp the group out by imprisoning all captured members and executing the ringleader, it seems that as the ones imprisoned have eventually regained their freedom, they have passed on to others their hatred of the mixed bloods. That hatred has grown so strong that now they have lost their fear of even the strongest of us who oppose them. So, because of this, I need to ask that until Tetsuya is well enough to be moved, you remain with him. And at such time as he can be taken from here, I want you to escort him to Urahara Kisuke's shop and have him send you, Tetsuya and Tetsuya's attendant, Koji, into hiding in one of his safe houses. I know it is a lot to ask..."

"Don't worry about it, Taicho," said the redhead, shaking his head, "I'll look out for him. No problem. But, who's going to be looking out for you?"

"Do not worry for me," Byakuya assured him, "I am under the careful eyes of the Kuchiki elders, and there are many safeguards in place for me. As a clan leader, and a pureblood noble, I am better protected than my cousin. That is why I need your help with warching over Tetsuya."

"Well, you have it," Renji said firmly, "I won't leave Tetsuya-san alone for a second, once he's allowed to have visitors and as soon as Unohana taicho says he's okay to move, I will get him to Kisuke and into hiding."

"And you...are sure that you do not mind what may turn out to be several months of placement in hiding?"

"It's fine, Taicho," Renji assured him, "As long as I know that you'll be protected, I will just...think of this as a little 'vacation with a side of danger.'"

Byakuya's lips curved upward slightly.

"As long as you do not forget the part about the danger. Be careful, Renji. You saw how brazen these people can be."

"Right, Taicho," the redhead agreed, "Well, they won't be able to work their hatred on Tetsuya-san. I am going to make sure that they don't get near him."

"I knew I could count on you," Byakuya said, looking relieved.

"Well, you've always looked out for Rukia and me...ever since that business with Aizen. I've learned so much from you. I owe you, Taicho."

"No," Byakuya said, inclining his head, "I am the one who owes you now. Tetsuya's safety is very important to me, as is Rukia's. But unlike Tetsuya, Rukia has Ukitake taicho and the upper seats of her division looking out for her. Tetsuya, because of his status, was, by family rules, not allowed to join the military. It was a struggle even to gain acceptance of him training with me and then serving as the head of security at the manor, as well as my personal bodyguard. Every step forward, it seems, is a struggle. But Tetsuya handles everything with courage and poise. He knows that he is the embodiment of the mixed bloods' cause to the Noble's General Council, and his every move reflects, not just on our family, but on the perception of the mixed bloods within our clans."

"That's a lot for one guy to shoulder, Taicho," Renji mused.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "But someone must stand up and be that example, if things are to change."

The two men fell silent as Kotetsu Isane appeared in the hallway, then approached them.

"Unohana taicho asked me to come out and give you an update," the young woman reported, "Tetsuya-san endured the surgery well. Unohana taicho believes that he will make a full recovery, but he will need to get plenty of rest, eat well and avoid combat, particularly, use of his sword hand until the area has fully healed."

"Oh, I'll bet he'll love that," Renji sighed, shaking his head, "Somehow, Tetsuya-san doesn't seem like the kind who's gonna take well to being cooped up and staying outta trouble."

"You know my cousin well for having only met him today," Byakuya commented, looking amused.

"Let's just say, I know the type," Renji chuckled, "And he's likely to be a handful...independent."

"Well," said Byakuya, "one helpful thing is that Tetsuya is actually somewhat ambidextrous, so should be able to manage using his off hand for most things. And he shouldn't need to be fighting, assuming you do your job protecting him, ne Abarai?"

"Right," laughed Renji, "Don't worry about a thing. Between his attendant and me, we'll get Tetsuya-san to rest and eat properly."

"I am sure that you will. And that is a comfort to me that I can give my full attention to assisting the Noble's General Council in the investigation of the attacks. But, Kotetsu fukutaicho, when will we be allowed to see Tetsuya?"

"I will take you to him now, Kuchiki taicho," said Isane, turning back into the hallway, "He will be quite groggy, because he has just been given a strong pain block. But he has regained consciousness and is fairly lucid."

"That is good."

They followed the healer to the a guarded room near the end of the hallway.

"Unohana taicho ordered that Tetsuya-san be guarded," Isane explained, "due to the attack on him and on the sixth division. The second division will want to question him about his encounter when he has had a chance to better recover."

"I will see that he speaks to them," said Byakuya, "but while Tetsuya is here, I would like Renji to be allowed to remain in the room with him. We have continued concerns about his safety, and of course, the safety of those treating him."

"I am sure that will be no problem, Kuchiki taicho," the healer said, leading them into the room.

Unohana taicho looked up and smiled at the three as they entered the treatment room. Tetsuya laid quietly in the hospital bed, his blue eyes glazy and half-closed and his right hand heavily bandaged. But a smile touched his lips as he spotted Byakuya.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said quietly, "I understand from Kotetsu fukutaicho that you will make a full recovery."

"Yes," said Unohana taicho, "as long as he adheres to my recommendations and allows himself proper time and attention to his healing."

"Which he will do without fail," Byakuya said, meeting his cousin's eyes meaningfully, "Unohana taicho, I have made arrangements with Urahara Kisuke to provide lodging for Tetsuya and his attendant and bodyguards, however, I will need to know how soon my cousin will be able to be moved to the safe house in the living world."

"I think it would be best to have him remain here through the night," said the healer, "He only recently had surgery and we will need to watch him for a bit to ensure there are no unexpected reactions to the procedures and medications. But in the morning, I can instruct Abarai fukutaicho or a clan healer in how to care for Tetsuya-san once he is discharged."

"I'm going to be guarding him anyway," said Renji.

"And I am anxious about attracting attention by having too many people accompany my cousin. So, as long as the care Tetsuya needs is within Renji's scope of healing ability..."

"Oh, I am sure it is," said Unohana taicho, "As I said, most of what Tetsuya-san needs is food and proper rest. Abarai fukutaicho is quite capable of changing the dressing on Tetsuya-san's hand and watching him for signs of infection."

"Yeah," said Renji, "I do that when we're in the field pretty often."

"And you have exceptional ability for one not in my squad," added the healer, "So, this should be well within the range of your abilities."

"That is a relief," Byakuya said approvingly, turning back to meet Tetsuya's sleepy eyes, "Tetsuya, I must go to give a report to the Noble's General Council about what happened, and the possible involvement of the revived Pureblood Protectors."

"But, Byakuya-sama, you need me to..."

Byakuya frowned.

"I need you to rest and heal."

"But...!"

"You have been seriously injured," Byakuya said quickly, cutting him off, "and as you know, the attack on my division is of a scale that will have alerted the elders. They will make certain that I am protected in your absence. I assure you cousin, I will not be letting down my guard for a moment. I will be well protected at all times."

Renji felt a sympathetic twinge at the crestfallen look on the younger man's face. But before he could react, he was distracted by the arrival of a younger Kuchiki with tousled brown hair and friendly brown eyes.

"Tetsuya-san!" the youth exclaimed worriedly, "I heard that you had been injured and came here as soon as I could!"

"I am glad you are here," Byakuya said, drawing the young man's attention to him, "Koji, I want you to remain here with Tetsuya and Renji through the night. And tomorrow, when Tetsuya is moved to safety, you are to accompany and serve Renji and him for as long as they must remain in hiding."

"Of course, Byakuya-sama," the youth answered, bowing, "I will go and bring some tea for you, Tetsuya-san. Abarai fukutaicho, would you like some as well?"

"Sure, thanks," said the redhead, "I think it's going to be kind of an uncomfortable night for Tetsuya-san."

"I will be all right," insisted the blue-eyed noble, yawning sleepily, "The pain block is working well. I don't know that I'll even be awake when Koji-san returns with the tea."

"Rest well, then," said Byakuya, turning away, "I will come back to visit in the morning before your release."

"Be careful, watashi no itoko," Tetsuya managed, yawning again and blinking, "Do not let your guard down."

"Of course not."

Byakuya left the hospital room and walked out of the fourth division, where he found the head elder and an armed escort waiting for him.

"Thank you for waiting," Byakuya said, nodding.

"How is Tetsuya-san?" asked the aged man, his tone betraying an inflection of fondness, "I heard that he required surgery?"

"Yes," affirmed the clan leader as the two turned in the direction of the Noble's General Gathering Hall, "But he came through it well and seems to be coping."

"That is good," said Nori, "but it is a bad business...such nastiness that persists. I am glad to see that this latest development has only seemed to stiffen your resolve."

"Yes, well, my grandfather worked hard to calm the discord surrounding the discovery of Itamigiri and the atrocities of The Pureblood Protectors. I think, however, that our failure to have more of the power players executed, is working against us."

"Ah, yes," agreed Nori, "but it was hard enough to get the Noble's General Council to execute the one. They knew that they had to give that much, but did not seem to understand how letting the others eventually out of prison would lead to something like this."

"I suppose it is obvious enough now," concluded Byakuya, "but it is a case of too little too late. There is bound to be damage beyond what has already been done. And the perpetrators seem bent on making it clear that no one is safe."

"Yes, if they will attack you in your own division headquarters..."

"Irrespective of who else might have been injured," added the clan leader, "They become reckless with their..."

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" said a deep male voice.

Byakuya turned and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of the speaker, a tall, sturdy-looking man who looked to be about his own age, with a ruggedly handsome face, waves of unruly brown hair, barely restrained in a lightning shaped kenseiken on the left side of his head, and powerful, golden eyes. Byakuya frowned, trying to place him, and the man smiled at him, sending an odd twinge through his body.

"We haven't met before," he explained, "My apologies for my rough manners in greeting you. I am still learning the etiquette of leadership."

"You are a clan leader?" Byakuya asked, blinking, "of which clan?"

The man's smile widened almost roguishly.

"My name is Katashi, Saito Katashi. I am the newly appointed leader of the Saito clan."

Byakuya gently accepted the hand the man extended in his direction.

"And like your lovely cousin, Tetsuya, I am a half blood."


	3. The Promise

**Chapter 3: The Promise**

"I had not been informed there had been a change of leadership in the Saito clan," said Byakuya, looking down at where Saito Katashi's rougher, tanned hand held his for just a moment longer than seemed proper for the gesture, then let go. Katashi's smile widened and his golden eyes sparked.

"The announcement is to be made in the Noble's General Council meeting today," he answered, "However, I thought that it would be good for me to become acquainted with you as soon as possible, given that I hope that we will be allied in our interests on the council."

"Well," said Byakuya, feeling an odd warmth on his face as he met Katashi's handsome eyes again, "Whether we maintain an alliance on council will, of course, depend upon how you represent yourself and your clan as of your introduction here. Still, I agree that, as our clan has shared an alliance with yours in the past, if the past is an indicator, I think that we will work amicably together on council. But...something tells me that your decision to seek me out prior to this meeting is not solely based on an interest in maintaining an alliance."

"Astute and as expected of the leader of the great Kuchiki clan," said Katashi, smirking approvingly, "I must admit that I have always been intrigued by you."

"Have you?" Byakuya inquired archly, "And why is that?"

"You are somewhat of an enigma, Byakuya," Katashi answered, surprising the Kuchiki clan leader with the more intimate use of his name, "Leader of the greatest of the noble clans, an example to all...yet oddly broad minded and accepting of members of the simpler class."

"Be that as it may," said Byakuya, his reiatsu flickering softly, "I am also determined to honor the laws and codes as laid out in the noble charters. My personal decisions aside, I take both my position as head of household and as a representative on the Noble's General Council with perfect seriousness."

"Yes, so I had heard," said Katashi, nodding, "And let me assure you that I am no different. I too have a commitment to following the rules and laws of the noble charters, remembering that those documents were the soul king's own orders. And I see it as a solemn duty to do what I can to see that his majesty's intent is not purposely misdirected. I..."

"Gentlemen," Nori interrupted quietly, "It seems that it is time to go in. Come, Byakuya-sama."

Saito Katashi watched, a half smile on his face as Byakuya disappeared into the group entering the gathering hall.

"So..." he whispered to himself, "You are as elusive as they say. Hmmm...and every bit as lovely, Byakuya. I very much look forward to us getting to know each other better."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here," said Renji, setting a cup of tea he had made in front of Tetsuya, "This is better for you than the stuff they make here. Made it myself. It's Taicho's..."

"Healing blend?" Tetsuya said, smiling and accepting the tea.

"Ah, you're familiar with it..."

Tetsuya smirked cutely.

"One might say that," he said enigmatically, "I was the one who first made it for him. It has a rather dubious history, being an herbal remedy that we in the prison used to make to soothe our injuries after harsh treatment by the guards. We were allowed to grow herbs in the small courtyard there and to make tea from them."

"Oh," said the redhead, shaking his head, "I had no idea..."

"This is actually an improvement on mine," the noble commented, taking another sip of the concoction, "I am grateful, Abarai-san."

Renji smiled good-naturedly.

"Well, you're welcome, and I told you to call me Renji."

"Renji-san," Tetsuya corrected himself, yawning and blinking sleepily as he finished the tea.

An orderly entered the room, pushing a small cart with a food tray and more tea on it.

"Here you go, Kuchiki-san," the orderly said, smiling kindly and setting the food tray in front of Tetsuya, "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Arigato," Tetsuya said, looking down at the tray, "but I am so tired, I don't know if I will be able to manage it before I fall asleep."

"Yeah," chuckled Renji, "Well at least take a few bites before you drop off. It will help restore your energy."

"Right," agreed the noble, taking a bite.

He took a few more bites, then set the tray aside, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hey, uh, you okay?" Renji asked in a concerned tone, "You don't look so good. You want me to get a healer?"

"Ah..." Tetsuya managed, his eyelids fluttering oddly and the look of discomfort increasing, "I think...oh...oh, Renji-san...there was...something..."

He climbed out of the bed suddenly and started towards a small closet across the room, where his uniform and sword had been stored. He started to collapse halfway there, and Renji caught him up in his arms.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? Get back in bed. I'll get a healer, okay?"

"P-poisoned!" Tetsuya gasped, "I need my zanpakuto, quickly, Renji-san!"

Renji flash stepped to the closet and grabbed the sword, then carried weapon and shinigami back to the hospital bed, where he laid Tetsuya down on his back and drew the slender blue steel sword for him. Tetsuya laid his hand on the hilt and breathed a quick command as Renji flash stepped away, calling for a healer.

He returned a moment later, with Hanataro on his heels. The young healer dashed to Tetsuya's side and carefully removed the sword from his grasp, giving it to Renji to sheathe.

"He said that he needed that," Renji objected, "He said that he was poisoned!"

"Yes," Hanataro confirmed quickly, "There is a virulent toxin in his system, and one of his blade's powers allows his body to dilute the poison to delay the effects while in battle, so that he can continue to fight. Usually, he would have still been conscious after an infusion of his blade's power, but this is a very strong poison!"

"Damn it!" swore the redhead, glancing at the food tray, then out the door.

He ran out the door and spotted the orderly pushing a medical cart down the hall. Flash stepping forward, he grabbed the young man by the front of his shihakusho.

"What are you doing?" the orderly cried in dismay, "Have you lost your mind?"

"That food that you brought for Kuchiki Tetsuya was poisoned!" he yelled, "He's in there dying. Where the hell did that come from? Who brought it?"

"It...it was delivered before I came on duty, Abarai fukutaicho!" the young man insisted, "It was already there when I got here! I swear, I would never hurt anyone! I'm training to be a healer!"

"Shit!" Renji snapped, letting the orderly go and flash stepping back to Tetsuya's room.

Unohana taicho had joined Hanataro at Tetsuya's side, and was infusing the unconscious noble with a powerful burst of reiatsu. Renji stared at Tetsuya's pale face, his heart in his throat as the healers worked to save his life.

"He is beginning to respond," Unohana said to Hanataro, "Keep the infusion going."

"Is he...going to be all right?" Renji asked shakenly, realizing suddenly that there were tears in his eyes.

"Yes," said Unohana taicho, keeping the infusion going as she spoke, "He is very lucky to have had his own ability to respond quickly to this. Had he not invoked his Re-kuhime's power, he would have died before we could have done anything to stop it. Your quick actions helped to save his life."

She paused for a moment, looking down at Tetsuya's pained features.

"But even though we are able to heal him," she went on, "We are not able to keep him safe. So, I will ask what I normally would not. Abarai fukutaicho, for this young man's safety, you must leave with him as soon as we have completed his healing."

"Before he's even awake?" queried Renji, "But...!"

"I understand it will put stress on his healing body, and that Urahara-san might not be ready to receive you. But this is a medical facility, and not well enough equipped to deal with something on the magnitude of what is happening. The perpetrators here are likely the same as the ones who already attacked this young man once, and who caused the explosion in your own division. They are not likely to give up. And while I will, of course, order an investigation and additional guards, I can offer him no guarantee of safety here."

Renji held his breath for a moment, thinking, then let it out in a shuddering sigh.

"Damn it! Who is doing this? This is crazy! But...I think you're right. I think the best thing is to get him to Kisuke. He'll find a safer place for Tetsuya."

"I will send Hanataro with you to assist Tetsuya-san."

"Okay...good," Renji said, nodding, "Whatever you say. Just...someone needs to tell Kuchiki taicho. He'll want to know as soon as possible!"

"There will already be a hell butterfly on the way to him," affirmed the healer, "although with the council in session, he may be delayed for several hours."

Unohana taicho let her power fade and nodded briefly.

"Tetsuya-san is stable enough to transport to Karakura Town now."

"That fast? Are you sure?" Renji asked worriedly, "Because just a minute ago, the guy looked really bad. He does look better now, though..."

Renji broke off as Koji burst into the room, a frantic look on his face.

"Tetsuya-san!" he exclaimed, "What happened to Tetsuya-san?"

Renji turned to the youth and shook his head grimly.

"Nothing good," he admitted, "Someone slipped something into his food and poisoned him."

"What?" Koji gasped, staring, "But...I left him. I was supposed to be with him and I...I left him to get some things he asked for."

"Don't worry about it," Renji said bracingly, "I was with him, and I still didn't do him a hell of a lot of good. I don't know that we could have stopped this. These people seem really determined."

"But you are strong, Abarai-san," Koji said, trustingly, "You will be able to keep him safe. We just need to get him to Urahara-san and to a safe house. Then, Tetsuya-san will be out of their reach!"

"Right," said Renji, "So, you gather his things and I'll bring him. We'll go now."

"Shouldn't I go on ahead to Urahara-san's?" asked Koji, "I should let him know we're coming."

Renji shook his head firmly and Koji looked back at him questioningly.

"Too dangerous," he explained, "We have to assume these people know that you are his attendant...and that Hanataro is likely his healer. That makes the two of you targets also, so you're staying with Tetsuya and me."

"Oh, I did not think of that," Koji said, shaking his head, "Abarai-san, Tetsuya-san is in horrible danger, ne? Why does it have it have to be that way? He is such a gentle person, so kind to everyone! I have never understood why those people hurt him before. When he was a prisoner, he was subjected to unbearable things...all because he has mixed blood. But even those things did not darken him! Somehow, he is still a strong person, who commands the respect and loyalty of so many! Yet, even among our own family, there are those who look down on him...and now, these horrid people want to kill him! How can we keep him safe?"

Renji placed a hand on the youth's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"We stick together," he said with determination, "and we just resolve that nothing is going get through us. Now, come on. We need to get him out of here...to someplace safe."

Koji bit at his lip and nodded, then quietly gathered Tetsuya's belongings. Hanataro conferred quietly with Unohana taicho, then joined Koji at Renji's side as the redhead lifted the still unconscious Tetsuya and waited as Koji opened a clan senkaimon.

"Proceed with caution," Unohana taicho said in parting, and contact me if you need anything. I have given Hanataro several coded hell butterflies so that you can safely contact me."

"Thank you, Unohana taicho," Renji said gratefully, stepping into the senkaimon with the others.

They watched the doorway close behind them, then started forward. Koji shivered at the darkness and oppressive silence and moved closer to Renji, who noticed the youth's anxiousness and smiled bracingly at him.

"It's kinda creepy in here, huh?" he commented.

"Y-yes," admitted Koji, "I do not leave the manor very often, except to travel with Tetsuya-san. But...I admit I am not fond of the precipice world."

"That's okay," Renji chuckled, "neither am I. But no one knows we left and no one knows where we're going, so it's okay. It's only once our enemy knows we've left that things will get dangerous again. But we'll stick together and we'll be okay."

"Of course you're right," Koji said softly, remaining close to the redhead as they walked on.

He nearly jumped out of his skin a moment later, and Renji almost dropped Tetsuya as a swift flash step sounded and a dark figure appeared ahead of them. The group held their breath for a moment as the creature stepped closer. Then, Koji gave a sob of relief.

"Arashi! You could have scared us to death!" the attendant exclaimed.

The stallion approached Renji and gently nuzzled the unconscious shinigami in his arms.

"He's just resting," Renji told the nervous looking horse, "He's gonna be okay. But hey, since you're here, you mind giving us a lift?"

Arashi tossed his head, then knelt to let Renji and the injured Tetsuya on. Tetsuya stirred in Renji's arms as the stallion slowly stood.

"R-renji-san?" he whispered dazedly, "What is happening?"

"Nothing," the redhead assured him, "We're just going on to Kisuke's place. We've got Koji and Hanataro with us. Everything's gonna be fine. You should get some more sleep."

"I will," Tetsuya sighed, "but first, I must thank you, Renji-san...for saving my life."

"What?" said the redhead, frowning, "I didn't do anything...oh, except let you get poisoned right under my nose..."

"That wasn't your fault," Tetsuya insisted, "and you made certain that I reached Re-kuhime, so that I could call on her power to slow the poison sufficiently so that I could be treated."

"Nah," Renji said, smirking, "Tough guy like you? You woulda gotten to your zanpakuto, even if you had to crawl."

"Oh?" said Tetsuya, looking amused, "and what makes you think that?"

"Well, maybe the fact of how long you held on to that thorn bush, waiting for help to come before."

"Ah, that..." mused Tetsuya, "Well, I couldn't allow myself to die just then."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I hadn't Byakuya-sama's permission to die, so I could not."

"Huh?" muttered Renji, looking confused, "How's that work?"

"It is simple," said Tetsuya, "Byakuya-sama rescued me from the prison. He saved my life...so I owe it to him. He decides when my debt to him is paid, and I will not die until I have paid him back in kind for what he did for me."

"I see," said the redhead, smirking, "So...you just said that _I _saved your life too, ne?"

"Um...?"

"I think I remember you saying that..." Tetsuya stammered, blushing cutely.

"Yes, I..."

"So that," Renji said, freezing Tetsuya in place with a dashing smile, "means that we have the same deal, right? You don't die until I say it's okay, too?"

He chuckled at the younger man's instant blush and flustered expression.

"I was kidding," he laughed.

His laughter stopped and the smile left his face as Tetsuya's sapphire eyes looked directly into his.

"All joking aside, I am grateful to you, Renji-san," Tetsuya said solemnly, "Byakuya-sama is right, I think, to place his faith in you. I feel much safer with you at my side."

"Yeah," said Renji, his heart throbbing fitfully as Tetsuya's head dropped back onto his shoulder, "Well, keep your guard up anyway. These are some really nasty people coming after you. And they have already slipped through our guard once. I'm not gonna let that happen again."


	4. Making Waves

**Chapter 4: Making Waves**

"The Nobles' General Council will now come to order," said Grand Councilor Daisuke, looking around the large gathering hall at the hundreds of noble representatives from the full complement of noble families, "First on the agenda, Council wishes to welcome Saito family's newly appointed leader, Saito Katashi. You will have two minutes for a short introductory statement."

"Arigato, Daisuke," Katashi said, rising, "Greetings, my fellow representatives."

His golden eyes found Byakuya's and held them for a moment, then flicked away.

"I am honored to join the ranks of those charged with the interpretation and enforcement of his majesties laws and the noble traditions. I promise to faithfully execute the responsibilities of my position, and I look forward to working alongside my fellow representatives in that pursuit. That being said, I believe that a foulness has overtaken us...an old evil, revived from the past that threatens to resurface. The Pureblood Protectors..."

"Grand Councilor, I object!" exclaimed a representative of the Kuromatsu house, "This is not an introductory statement, but an incitement to class warfare."

"Yes!" agreed a representative of the Ishimori clan, "He is purposely fanning the flames with the intent of pressing his own 'half-blood' agenda!"

"Peace," Daisuke said, motioning for silence, "While I understand your objections, there is nothing written in our rules that limits what the man says in his opening statement to council."

He turned to look at Katashi.

"However," he added, "if you are planning to seek the support of these councilors, then perhaps you should consider approaching them more diplomatically."

"My apologies," Katashi said, bowing his head slightly, "But what is the diplomatic way to say, _half-bloods are being targeted by a hate group that intends to kill, not just half-bloods, but purebloods too!_"

He nodded in Byakuya's direction.

"They have even taken aim on the leader of the greatest of our noble houses, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"Well," said Kuchiki Orochi, glaring at Katashi hatefully, "as a member of the _greatest_ of the noble clans, I think that the group was just making a statement."

He glanced at Byakuya, narrowing his eyes.

"I think that the group has made it clear that those who favor commoners and mixed bloods will be treated as blood traitors..._whoever they are_!"

"Be that as it may," said Byakuya, standing, "and...my apologies, Grand Councilor, for speaking out of turn, "But we have gotten off topic. Councilor Orochi, you are out of line. You will allow Saito Katashi to finish his statement, or, as leader of _your _clan, I will have you ejected from this meeting _forcibly_!"

"Yes, come now, Gentlemen," Daisuke said, still calmly, but firmly, "Let us first allow Saito Katashi to finish his statement, _then_ we can address the issues regarding the rumors of the return of that criminal group."

"Arigato, Grand Councilor," said Katashi, turning back to face the rest of the council, "I will finish by saying that while much has changed in the more recent past, it is important to adhere to the rules and statutes of the clans, and to be certain of their just interpretation, as it applies to all people, noble or not. The Saito clan is committed to this and will work hard to see that justice is served, as well as to see that violators are punished."

"Thank you, Saito clan leader," Daisuke said, formally dismissing him, "And now, let us move on to a report from the Kuchiki clan regarding attacks on the sixth division taicho's quarters, and on Kuchikis Tetsuya and Rukia. Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Two separate attacks occurred, the first in the forested area, just north of Kuchiki Manor, and the second about forty minutes later at the sixth division headquarters. The first attack involved heavy kido fire involving an unknown number of assailants. They attacked Kuchikis Rukia and Tetsuya as they were riding Tetsuya's stallion, Arashi, back to the manor from the thirteenth division. Arashi was left unconscious, but not badly injured. Rukia sustained only minor injuries. Kuchiki Tetsuya suffered internal injuries and a serious injury to his sword hand, both requiring hours of surgery. Kuchiki Rukia is now under the protection of her taicho, and is on a military mission. Tetsuya has been placed in protective custody until the perpetrators are found."

"And have you found any leads as to the identity of the perpetrators?" asked Daisuke.

"No," Byakuya answered, "However, two things concern me deeply. The first is that a clip that is always in my cousin's hair was placed in a leather pouch and left at the site of the sixth division bombing. The second is that while Tetsuya was recovering from surgery, someone poisoned his food at the fourth division. It was this that prompted me to place Tetsuya in protective custody. Gentlemen, it is clear that the ones who did these things are determined to end my cousin's life. And they also strike at me, I assume because of my acceptance of Tetsuya into my family."

"But there is, as yet, no evidence of that," said Orochi, "This could be other enemies you have. There is no proof that this was the work of a hate group."

"I agree," said a member of the Furukawa clan, "Perhaps this is a matter for the Kuchiki clan to settle. The Noble's General Council should only involve itself if it is proven that this is a plot that includes members of multiple families, or if there is clear evidence that the Pureblood Protectors have been revived, and are responsible."

"So, you are saying that this council is going to ignore the severity of the three attacks Byakuya mentioned for no better reason than that we cannot prove it was the Pureblood Protectors? What, do you require for Kuchiki Tetsuya and others to be murdered in cold blood and their carcasses be hung from a wall, bearing a personal message from the group before you will believe they are back and take action?" demanded Katashi, coming to his feet and glaring at the others.

"Saito Katashi, you are out of order," Daisuke said sternly, "Stand down."

"I won't stand still and watch this council deny justice to _any_ clan member!"

"Perhaps," Byakuya said suddenly, drawing all eyes to him as he spoke, "the council could admit the strong possibility that these attacks were hate crimes, and acknowledge that all of the ones targeted were either clan members with commoner blood or pureblood members known to be accepting of such. This would clear the way for at least a council investigation of the matter."

"I find your suggestion quite sensible, Kuchiki Byakuya," said Daisuke approvingly, "Will council members please indicate whether or not they support the suggestion of a council investigation of this matter?"

He watched quietly as each representative entered his or her vote on the screen in front of them and the computer swiftly compiled the information, then he nodded briefly.

"The motion to investigate these incidences passes with 212 in favor and 175 against, 13 abstaining. Kuchiki Byakuya, as you suggested the investigation and are a military officer whose expertise will be invaluable, will you head the commission to investigate the matter?"

"I will," Byakuya agreed, "I will have my security forces deployed to the attack sites to see if we can locate any new clues to the identities of the perpetrators, and will have the crimes profiled to gain an understanding of the persons involved."

"I would like council's permission to offer my services to Kuchiki Byakuya in the investigation," Katashi said.

"That will not be necessary," Byakuya said, matter of factly, "I have sufficient staff to conduct the investigation. I only desired council approval and oversight of the matter."

"I understand," said Katashi, "but I wasn't offering my services as a messenger boy, Kuchiki taicho."

"Oh?" queried the noble, raising an eyebrow.

"No," said the Saito clan leader, smirking, Byakuya thought, brashly, "I am offering you my _expert_ services."

"Expert services?" Byakuya repeated, "In what capacity?"

"Well, I thought that, as a survivor of Akuma no Manako (Devil's Eye)...the _only _known survivor of that prison, I might be able to offer valuable information and insights."

"I object!" announced Kuchiki Orochi, standing, "That prison has never even been proven to really exist! I defy you to prove you were ever there!"

"Very well," said Katashi, turning his body slightly away and slipping his top down off of his shoulder.

A council monitor focused on an area where words had been engraved in the man's skin and sounds of surprise and dismay filled the room.

"This," Katashi said, "is a prison identification inscription. I will gladly allow any who wish to verify its authenticity to do so."

Byakuya felt a shiver pass through him as Katashi's golden eyes found his again.

"I know your cousin was a prisoner of Itamigiri, another secret half-blood's prison, but with him being one of the victims of the crime in question and in hiding for his protection, do you not see the sense of including me on your investigative team, Byakuya?"

Byakuya thought quietly for a moment, then nodded.

"I have no objection to this," he said calmly.

"Then, it is done," said Daisuke, "Kuchiki Byakuya, we will leave this in your hands and expect a report at the next council gathering.

Byakuya nodded and fell to listening again as the council meeting moved on to the next issue. But all the rest of the time they were gathered, he felt the Saito clan leader's eyes watching him closely.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This might hurt some, okay?" Renji warned Tetsuya, taking the noble's slender hand in his and gently removing the protective dressing.

To his surprise, the noble sat quietly, only yielding a slight flutter of his eyelids as Renji carefully cleaned the area again, then infused Tetsuya's hand with healing reiatsu.

"How do you do that, eh?" Renji asked, studying the younger man's calm expression, "I'd at least be clenching my jaw and sweating all over."

"Hmmm," sighed Tetsuya, watching as Renji replaced the bandages on his hand, "I would say that it is a matter of necessity and training that came from the time of my imprisonment."

"Oh," Renji said, uncertain about how to answer.

Tetsuya noticed his discomfort and smiled disarmingly.

"It is all right, Renji-san," Tetsuya said bracingly, "If you want to ask me about it, I am not averse to speaking of it, and if it makes you uncomfortable, we can certainly change the subject."

"Well," said Renji, considering his words, "I would say that I am curious, but I don't want to make you talk about it if it's going to hurt you to go there. I mean, no one walks away from something like that unscathed."

"No," Tetsuya agreed, "And although I am accustomed to internalizing my responses, it doesn't mean that I do not have them. It is just that _showing them_ whilst a prisoner was all too likely to catch the guards' attention, and not in a good way. Internalizing and quietly bearing pain was a survival skill."

"Huh, I don't know if I could do that. I have too much of a tendency to bite back when I'm bitten."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "But in Itamigiri, such people usually ended up dying. My friend, Naoki and I wanted very much to live, so we learned to cope quietly.

"Damn," Renji sighed, shaking his head as he completed his work and let go of Tetsuya's injured hand, "Well, there are no signs of infection, for now. But I'll change that dressing every few hours for the next few days. Let me know if it starts to hurt badly, itch a lot or sting."

"I will."

"And getting back to what you were saying, I think it takes a lot of courage to do what you did. I don't know if I could do that, not knowing if I'd ever be saved."

Tetsuya smiled.

"I am sure that you would learn to be a survivor. You survived the streets of the lower Rukongai, ne?"

Renji arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"Hey, uh, just how much do you already know about me?"

The noble chuckled.

"I am head of house security for our clan, as well as being Byakuya-sama's bodyguard. And trust me, if someone is going to spend as much time as you do around my cousin, I make it my business to know _everything_ about that person."

"Really..." Renji mused, grinning, "So..."

"You grew up an orphan in the seventy-eighth district, Inuzuri, alongside Rukia and several other youths, primarily associating with Kin, Masuo and Ishi. You were protective of others weaker than yourself, and like Rukia, you had a tendency to take in other strays to make a semblance of a family. Unfortunately, only you and Rukia survived long enough to reach the age of entry into the shinigami academy."

"Okay, so you know the basic facts about me," Renji said, looking amused, "But what do you _know_ about me?"

"You are, as I said, very loyal to and protective of your friends. And although you once strived against Byakuya-sama, because you felt he stole Rukia-chan from you, you were touched by how he endangered himself to protect her from Aizen Sousuke. You now see him, still somewhat as a rival, but you respect him as a mentor."

"Also good," admitted Renji, "but tell me something more personal about me."

"Very well," Tetsuya said gamely, "You enjoy taiyaki and sweet and sour chicken, which you nearly always buy at Miki's restaurant, on your way home from work. You pass by the shop near twilight, almost every day, except when you are on assignment and you always ask the owner's wife when she is going to leave him and marry you so that you will never have to taste your own cooking again."

"Ouch!" Renji laughed, "That's good. You do know a lot. I feel like I'm at a disadvantage. I don't know much of anything about you."

He tilted his head and nodded.

"So, what can you tell me about Kuchiki Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya eyed him quietly for a moment.

"He hates enclosed spaces," the noble said softly, "He loves wide, grassy fields and an expanse of sky overhead."

Renji's look of joviality disappeared and an edge of sadness touched his features.

"He sometimes escapes the manor for the sole purpose of walking barefoot in a stream and sleeping under the stars," Tetsuya went on, "He was somewhat feral when rescued from the prison, and although he has learned to submerge those instincts so as to make his place among the nobles, he understands why many refuse to see him as their equal. He has never really been like them, noble blood or not."

"But he stays there, among them because...?" Renji queried.

Tetsuya's eyes softened.

"He stays because he owes a profound debt to the Kuchiki clan leader. What Byakuya-sama did for Kuchiki Tetsuya was the beginning of a lifelong brotherhood."

Renji smiled warmly.

"It sounds like you and Taicho are really tight. Sounds like you would do just about anything for him."

Tetsuya's eyes closed for a moment, then opened and met Renji's again.

"I would die for him," he said softly.

He glanced down at where Renji's hand rested on the bed near his.

"I have a feeling," he went on, "that I am not alone in that devotion...Renji-san."

"Yeah," said Renji, "I guess that we do have that in common. It comes from different places, but we both want to protect him."

He raised his hand and brought it to rest on Tetsuya's shoulder for a moment. The noble looked back at him questioningly.

"But," Renji went on, "right now, we have to focus on protecting you. Taicho will be all right, but we have to keep those bastards from hurting you again."

"Arigato, Renji-san," Tetsuya said, a dusting of pink rising on his skin, "I will sleep better, knowing that you are here. I always feel that...Byakuya-sama's life rests in good hands when he is with you. And now...those same hands will protect me."


	5. Die in the Dark

**Chapter 5: Die in the Dark**

"We'll be moving the three of you to the safe house in the morning," Kisuke told Renji, sipping at his tea and gazing at the redhead meaningfully, "Yoruichi, Ichigo, Sado and Uryuu will be alternating as guards on the place, around the clock, to make sure you are always protected. There is a privacy barrier around the property, so within its boundaries, you are free to be indoors or out. Just don't leave the barrier. If you do, I'm sure it won't be long before whoever it was that attacked Tetsuya-san will try it again."

"These guys really mean business," Renji agreed, "They've already attacked Tetsuya-san twice. And they tried to kill Taicho too."

"And they are likely to keep on trying," Kisuke sighed.

"I just don't understand," Renji said wistfully, "Why the hell are these people so hateful? I mean, Tetsuya is everything that should make a noble family proud. He's beautiful, and powerful. He respects their rules, and he doesn't hold a grudge for what that group did to him before."

He broke off, realizing that a sleepy looking and barefoot Tetsuya was standing in the kitchen doorway and wearing a blush at having been described with so much respect.

"S-sorry to bother you," he said penitently, "but the wound on my hand began to bleed again, and I didn't know where the first aid supplies were."

"No problem," Renji said, feeling a bit of heat on his cheeks as well, "Come on back to bed and I'll fix that up for you."

"Oh, but I can..."

"No way," the redhead chuckled, good-naturedly, "Taicho told me to take care of you, and Unohana taicho put me in charge of taking care of your injuries. C'mon."

"V-very well," Tetsuya said, his blush deepening as he noticed the way Urahara was observing them," Thank you, Renji-san."

"No worries," the redhead said, falling in with him.

Kisuke remained at the table, sipping at his tea and smiling to himself.

"I see Renji takes his job as Tetsuya-san's protector very seriously," he commented wryly.

He looked up again as Koji entered the room, looking around as though he had lost something important.

"You looking for Tetsuya-san?" the shopkeeper asked knowingly, "Renji just took him back to his room. The injury to his hand was bleeding a bit."

"Oh," said Koji, "I will go and..."

"Don't worry about it, kid," Kisuke said reassuringly, "Renji's got it taken care of. Go on and get some sleep. I'm sure Tetsuya-san will keep you busy, once you get where you're going tomorrow."

"Ah...yes. You are probably right. There will be a lot to do, settling in at the cottage."

"Yeah, so go get some rest."

"Good night, Urahara-san."

"G'night, Koji-san."

Kisuke stole another glance in the direction Renji and Tetsuya had gone and drained his glass.

"You're welcome, Renji," he chuckled, yawning and climbing to his feet.

He walked around the perimeter of the house, carefully checking all of the doors, then yawned again and retired to his room for the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Come this way," Byakuya directed Katashi, leading the Saito clan head to the door of the Kuchiki family archive, then stopping him just outside the door.

He removed a silver medallion from within the folds of his yukata and slipped it around the other man's neck.

"This will allow you to enter the archive with me," Byakuya explained, "Only the head of our clan, members of the royal family and those I invite in, using this medallion, are allowed entry here."

Katashi followed him inside, then stopped short, marveling at the rich, beautiful decor, the expansive, dark paneled rooms filled with floor to ceiling bookcases and locked display cases.

"Amazing," he said softly, "I had heard that the Kuchiki archive was the largest such archive, second only to the king's own library in the spirit dimension."

"We were tasked by the king with keeping the Seireitei's history in print and artifacts, safe from the ravages of time. In this place, time moves more slowly...in fact, because this place actually exists in a pocket of the spirit dimension."

"I thought I felt an odd shift in the reiatsu as we entered."

"Yes, you felt us leaving our own dimension as we entered here."

"Is there an entrance to the palace from here?" Katashi asked curiously.

"In the very back," Byakuya said, indicating the direction, "but only the royal family or me, myself, can pass through it. For the king's safety, we do not even take invited guests that way."

"Right...right. That makes sense," Katashi agreed, "Now, where will we find the texts that relate to The Pureblood Protectors?"

"We will find some information in my grandfather's diary," Byakuya said, motioning towards the first reading room, "and some will likely be in the Central 46 transcripts stored across the hallway. There will also be some references in the mythology section, as relates to the group's formation and background. Would you like some tea before we 'dive in,' as it were?"

"Tea sounds good," Katashi said, smiling cordially, "But if you don't mind, I'd like a measure of sake in mine, if you please. It's...been a long day."

Byakuya paused, gazing at him appraisingly for a moment, then nodded.

"I will make the tea in the alcove in this room. If you will go across the hall, it should be easy enough for you to locate the proper transcripts from Central 46's investigation of the group. The transcripts are all in chronological order along the back wall."

"Ah...okay. I will work on that."

He watched quietly, his eyes following closely as Byakuya turned and walked into the alcove.

"Pretty," he mused softly, "Dangerously pretty."

He sighed wearily and made his way across the hall, where he found the Central 46 texts and scanned the dates. He located the needed text, then let his eyes run along the lines of books, until they came to rest on one that made him pause and take it down to look on it.

He touched the cover of the book lightly, then opened and found a familiar name on one of the pages. To his surprise, he found detailed notes tucked into the pages he was most interested in. He was sure he recognized the writing as Byakuya's, having seen the noble's elegant calligraphy on council notes before.

"Akuma no Manako," he whispered softly, closing his eyes and feeling himself drawn back in time.

_"Shoji-san," he said softly, catching the night guard's attention, "You look anxious tonight. Is something happening?"_

_He wouldn't have asked if it had been anyone else, but although Shoji was not going to do anything to openly defy the ones who ran the prison, he was not cruel to the ones he guarded either, and in fact, treated the occupants of the cells with unusual compassion, when no one was around._

_The guard gave him an odd look, then moved closer to his cell door._

_"Things are unsettled," Shoji confessed, "It seems that Central 46 has decided to intervene in the matter of The Pureblood Protectors. An invasion is coming."_

_He considered the guard's words and nodded briefly._

_"You should leave here," he suggested._

_Shoji looked at him in surprise._

_"Leave?"_

_Katashi gave him a charismatic smile._

_"You think I can't tell that you are a rogue infiltrator?" he asked, smirking, "But you will be in danger of council troops not knowing who you are. You should get out while you can."_

_Shoji shook his head and let out a frustrated breath._

_"And leave all of you to die?" he said softly, "I was sent here to observe them and to gather information, but suddenly, the network I used to send information was shut down. I cannot contact anyone. I don't know if something may have happened to them. And without help from the outside, I am as trapped here as you are...though not locked in a cage."_

_Katashi nodded in understanding._

_"You must regret taking pity on us."_

_"No," said Shoji, his proud green eyes glinting, "I will not regret opposing the lawless, not even if I die."_

_"But you should not die needlessly. If we are ever rescued, we would need pureblood witnesses. You know that."_

_"Yes, but you will not survive if there is no one to protect you if an invasion comes."_

_"You are a fool, Kuchiki Shoji. You should get the hell out of here."_

_Shoji smiled at him._

_"And leave you without comfort on the painful nights?" he asked, slipping a small bottle through the bars and watching as Katashi unstopped it and took a few swallows, before handing it back, "I heard that bastard had you in the chamber for several hours today. Do you need healing?"_

_"No. I can mange. Especially now. Arigato, Shoji."_

"Did you find the reference?" Byakuya asked, startling the Saito leader and making the book he had been holding drop to the floor.

"Sorry," Katashi sighed, picking up the text and returning it to its shelf, then turning back and offering Byakuya the book he had asked for.

Byakuya's eye followed to where he placed the book he had dropped.

"That one should be useful as well," he said, taking the book down, "There are pages on the council's handling of the 'myth' of Akuma no Manako. I made some notes."

"I saw. Fine. That one as well, then."

Byakuya observed him quietly for a few moments before speaking again.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I can study that one."

"No, it's fine," Katashi said, accepting the cup of doctored tea form Byakuya's hand.

He was surprised by a touch of the other noble's petal soft fingers on his hand in the exchange and had to conceal a soft catching of breath as he sipped at the sake-laced tea.

"This is perfect," he noted, "Just what I needed wind down after all of that diplomatic...erm...chatter."

"Strange," Byakuya said, taking a sip of his own tea, "You seemed comfortable among them."

"Not really," the Saito leader confessed, "Bunch of self-centered, arrogant stuffed shirts.

"And yet, you chose to accept leadership, forcing you to interact with them?" Byakuya queried.

Katashi sighed again, closing his eyes and trying not to picture that other Kuchiki he remembered.

_"You must regret taking pity on us."_

_"No," said Shoji, his proud green eyes glinting, "I will not regret opposing the lawless, not even if I die."_

_"But you should not die needlessly. If we are ever rescued, we would need pureblood witnesses. You know that."_

_"Yes, but you will not survive if there is no one to protect you if an invasion comes."_

_"You are a fool, Kuchiki Shoji. You should get the hell out of here."_

_Shoji smiled at him._

_"And leave you without comfort on the painful nights?"_

He took a deeper swallow and looked back at Byakuya's curious expression.

"So...where do we begin?"

Byakuya considered the question carefully.

"Perhaps we should begin by getting to know each other, Saito Katashi. I have read the transcripts of your interviews with Central 46 and the Gotei 13. But...why don't you tell me about that place?"

Katashi smiled.

"What? You don't believe the 'approved council records' version?" he asked, smirking, "How scandalous. But then, you aren't one who takes anything or anyone at face value, do you, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"I do hope that I would never be so foolish," said Byakuya, returning the other man's smile with slightly upturned lips.

"No, not you," Katashi mused, his golden eyes transfixing the Kuchiki leader, "But I must politely decline for now. I have given my word not to speak of it. And I am a man of my word."

"I see. You value your word enough to keep it, even if it was given to a 'bunch of self-centered, arrogant stuffed shirts.' Should I be surprised?"

"Probably not," chuckled Katashi, "But you should be cautious, Kuchiki Byakuya. You should always tread very cautiously when you tread here."

XXXXXXXXXX

"That should do it," Renji said, lifting Tetsuya's hand gently to examine it one last time, "The pressure should keep it from bleeding anymore."

"Thank you again," Tetsuya replied, yawning sleepily and running the fingers of his other hand through his tousled hair, "It seems much better now."

"You going to be able to sleep okay, or do you need a sleep kido?" Renji asked, the vision of the younger man making his heart flutter.

"I don't know if I should trust your kido not to send the two of us through that wall," Tetsuya said, smirking.

"What?" Renji objected, "My kido's not that bad, okay? I have..."

"I was joking, Renji-san," Tetsuya laughed, "I won't be able to keep my eyes open, even without your dubious sleep charm."

"All right, you!" Renji reprimanded him, frowning, "It's not good manners to tease the guy who just made your hand stop bleeding and made the pain stop."

"My apologies. It is just that I was particularly entertained when Byakuya-sama would mentor you in your kido."

"You watched us?"

"I am usually never far from his side. And when I am, I watch through other eyes."

"I won't ask what that means," Renji chuckled, "Just get some sleep, okay? Do you want Koji to come back in here?"

"No, it's fine. Let him sleep. Tomorrow will be stressful, what with moving into the cottage."

"Right, well, goodnight. Just give me a yell if you need anything else."

"Goodnight, Renji."

Renji realized suddenly that he was still holding Tetsuya's injured hand in his, and he set it down carefully, clearing his throat gently and feeling heat on his face. It didn't escape him that Tetsuya, too, was blushing again.

_Too damn cute!_

He forced himself to his feet, then exited the room, slipping into the next and sighing happily as his weary body came down on the comfortable bed. He dropped off quickly, comfortably familiar with being at Urahara's shop, and confident in the shopkeeper's careful protections.

But as confident as he was, he was on his feet and flash stepping, before he was even all of the way awake, when Tetsuya's terrified scream shattered the silence.

He nearly took his bedroom door off the hinges and arrived in Tetsuya's room a step ahead of Koji, and looking around for the source of Tetsuya's fright. To his surprise, the room still looked perfectly secure and the reiatsu around him felt undisturbed except for the effect of Tetsuya's own riled emotions.

"Let me out!" Tetsuya screamed, from where he laid on his back on the bed, looking as though he was beating his fists against something above his body, "Please! Please let me out!"

"What the hell?" Renji whispered, moving closer.

"It is a night terror," Koji explained, watching sadly as Tetsuya writhed and moaned, his hands clenching and his fingers scratching at the imagined barrier, "He doesn't know us. He won't until he comes out of it."

Renji started towards Tetsuya, but was stopped by Kisuke's warning voice.

"I wouldn't do that. He could attack you."

"So...what? We should just let him suffer like that? Fuck that."

He closed the distance between Tetsuya and himself, sitting down on the bed and thinking for a moment.

"There was this thing we did in Inuzuri...for the little kids who had seen scary things and had nightmares..." he explained.

He leaned over Tetsuya, meeting his senseless eyes and sending some of his reiatsu into the noble's tensed body.

_A touch of my reiatsu to slip into his dream, then..._

He smiled at Tetsuya and made motions as if opening whatever had trapped the frightened noble. Tetsuya's eyes seemed to clear slightly as Renji lifted him off the bed and carried him to the next bedroom, where he laid Tetsuya in his bed and tucked him in.

"N-naoki?" Tetsuya whispered, his glazy eyes fixed on Renji's gentle brown ones.

Renji moved to his side and sat down, then curled his arms around Tetsuya as the noble sought his arms desperately.

"Naoki!" he called again, more frantically.

"Shh, it's okay," Renji said reassuringly, "I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"That place was so dark and so cold!" Tetsuya said, his voice shaking, "Naoki, I thought I would die!"

"Well, you're okay now. Go to sleep, Tetsuya-san."

Tetsuya's dazed eyes locked on Renji's gratefully, then he pulled the redhead suddenly into a warm, and sweetly innocent kiss.

"Thank you, Naoki. Thank you for making things calm again."

Their lips met a second time, and Renji sent a gentle throb of kido into Tetsuya's body, making him drop off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_So much for being lousy at kido, _the redhead thought, smirking.

"Well," said Kisuke from the doorway, "Now that that's under control, I'm going back to bed."

Renji watched as the shopkeeper left, then glanced at Koji.

"Koji-san," he said quietly, "What was that, that those bastards did to him in that place?"

"He told me before that it was called the 'pit.' The guards dug coffin-like holes in the dungeon floor and punished them by locking them in."

"Shit..."

"Tetsuya-san said it was black as pitch and so cold that they would lose feeling in their bodies. A few hours and they would beg for mercy. A day and they would lose their minds."

Renji looked down at Tetsuya's lovely, tormented face, where it rested on his shoulder.

_How strong must you be to have lived through something like that and not gone crazy?_


	6. Mourning After

**Chapter 6: Mourning After**

Katashi felt a pounding ache in his head and groaned unhappily. He could feel that he had been placed in a comfortable bed and was entangled in soft, warm bedding. His tortured mind still rang with Kuchiki Shoji's voice, haunting him with more insistence than it ever had.

_Even so long after, it amazes me that I can still remember every detail...the way his power radiated around him, that soft, black hair that was mostly in order at all times, but had a few strands that couldn't help misbehaving, lively green eyes that reflected calm and peacefulness, pale flesh that was lightly scented as all Kuchikis are, with lovely sakura..._

He heard a soft footstep and tried to open his eyes, but another powerful memory invaded.

_"Take this!" Shoji said urgently, removing his heavy cloak and wrapping it around Katashi's shaking body, "Go that way, into the forest. Don't come back for any reason! Go!"_

_"I'm not l-leaving you, Shoji," he insisted, "They'll kill you!"_

_"Then, death is to be my fate, but by kami it will not be yours!" Shoji spat, raising his weapon, "You will not be able to help me. They have weakened you too much. Go, Katashi. Just...do one thing for me..."_

_Slender arms wrapped tightly around him for a long, lovely moment, soft black hair touched his cheek and hungry lips found his, "Keep our secret safe, my love!"_

Katashi sat up suddenly, his body released from the memory and his eyes wide as they found Byakuya, dressed in a sleeping yukata and sitting at his bedside, gazing down at him with a darkly curious expression.

"You were dreaming about him," Byakuya said with certainty, "Saito Katashi, I know you have agreed not to speak of what happened before, but I can see that the past torments you. Is there nothing I can say that will convince you? You must know that you are not the only one haunted by the memories of the tragedy of Kuchiki Shoji. He was my elder cousin, and our fathers were close. Shoji and I are bound by their lives and their deaths."

Katashi swallowed hard and put a hand to his head to dull the throbbing. He noticed then the dimmed lights and fine, dark wood furnishings and tasteful decor that ensured he rested in an alcove within the Kuchiki archive.

"We are still in the archive," he mumbled barely intelligibly.

"We are. You were overtaken, it seems, by the sake in your tea. I did warn you that you were drinking too much. But then, the point was to dull the pain, was it not?"

"Yes," Katashi confessed, "I'm sorry, Byakuya. This all hits a little close to home."

"You _did_ know my cousin, then?" Byakuya inquired cautiously, handing Katashi a small glass with an unidentifiable pale liquid in it, "You said his name."

Katashi studied the liquid and sniffed at it curiously.

"It is something to lessen the effects of your overindulgence," Byakuya assured him.

The Saito leader nodded and swallowed the mixture, expecting it to be bitter at least, but finding the concoction slightly warm, lightly sweet and not at all unpleasant.

"Thank you. I...hope I didn't talk too much and offend you while I was drunk."

"You didn't offend me," Byakuya said quietly, "but, as I said, you did mention my cousin's name."

"And...now you can't help but be curious," Katashi concluded, "I understand. But..."

"No," Byakuya said sternly, "Do not tell me that you cannot speak of what happened because of some promise you made to the Noble's General Council. Saito Katashi, my cousin _died_ in the assault to liberate that place! He was betrayed!"

"He wasn't even there," Katashi whispered, his eyes clouding, "You read the reports on his death, didn't you?"

"I did," Byakuya affirmed, "and_...they are as contrived as the ones about the death of my father!"_

Katashi paused, gazing back at him silently.

"Do my words surprise you?" Byakuya asked more softly, "Or did you suspect...that what killed one also killed the other?"

"Byakuya..."

"Stop. Don't lie to me and don't refuse to answer me! My father died because of something that he witnessed, something that Shoji also paid for with his life! No promise you made to the Noble's General Council is more important than bringing out the truth! Why won't you talk to me about this?"

Katashi's lips stiffened and he swallowed hard.

"I told you I gave my word."

"To _them_?" Byakuya hissed, an uncharacteristic fury adding to the biting edge on the words.

"No," Katashi said, lowering his eyes, "I never said it was a promise I made to _them._"

Byakuya's eyes widened.

"It was a promise you made...?"

"To _him_. I promised Shoji that I would live...and that I would never, ever speak about what happened...to anyone."

Byakuya let out a slow breath, taking in the enormity of the admission. Katashi looked back at him and gave him a tentative smile.

"Not the answer you were expecting?" he asked.

Byakuya's dark eyes closed for a moment in thought, then opened and fastened on him again.

"Katashi, why did you, not just ask, but insist on being a part of this investigation?" he inquired, "If you were sworn not to speak of it, then why be involved at all?"

Katashi gave Byakuya a cryptic look and gave no answer.

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me?"

Katashi frowned and gazed down at his hands that were rested in his lap and shaking very slightly.

"I can tell you that you need to be careful, Byakuya. It is one thing to question me about these things in here, where no one will hear. It is quite another to begin poking around outside, where the ones hidden behind their lies and false smiles will strike at you like snakes out of the darkness. You know who some of them are, but you do not know all of them, and how close they might be to you."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed and his frown deepened.

"Forgive me, but that almost sounds like a threat," he observed, "Or...is it just a warning?"

"What will it take to stop you questioning me about it?" Katashi countered.

"I want to know why my father was murdered and no one will admit it!" Byakuya snapped angrily, "I want to know why Tetsuya's family was specifically targeted for abduction and execution in Itamigiri, and I want to understand how you, a half blood and sole witness to the most horrid atrocity against the mixed bloods would keep silent and do nothing through all of this! Answer me that, if nothing else! Why? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"I have already..."

He froze as Byakuya's hand clenched the front of his yukata and furious grey eyes glared down into his.

"Why?" he demanded.

Katashi stared back at him, measuring his words carefully, then letting them out hesitantly.

"I think you can figure that out on your own," he whispered, "_that it's not the dead I'm thinking about._ Leave this alone, Byakuya. Enough blood has been spilled."

"But don't you understand?" Byakuya insisted, holding on to the other man's clothing, "It is not the dead I am trying to protect! It is the living who could die if this group has been revived!"

"Yes," Katashi agreed, his golden eyes glaring into Byakuya's meaningfully, "And it is the living that are the reason for my silence."

"Do not be stupid!" Byakuya spat, shoving him back against the wooden headboard, then releasing him, "Attempts have already been made on my life and Tetsuya's. People are going to die and continue dying if we do not do something!"

"We are doing something," Katashi reminded him, "We are here, looking for information that will help us to stop them."

"But we are moving blindly if we try to do this without all of the facts in mind! Whatever you know, you need to tell me. You need to tell me before anyone dies, Katashi. I will not have my cousin or anyone else pay the price. I know that Shoji wouldn't have wanted that either! You must remember, I knew him! I knew him well!"

"Yes," Katashi agreed softly, looking into Byakuya's eyes pointedly, "But as well as you knew your cousin? I knew him better."

Byakuya froze, staring back at him in sudden understanding.

_"I never said it was a promise I made to them."_

_"I promised Shoji that I would live...and that I would never, ever speak about what happened...to anyone."_

"_And it is the living that are the reason for my silence_."

Katashi's hand touched his lightly and he smiled more warmly.

"You see, we both have a vested interest in stopping that group. But let your questions go for now and let's look for something that can help us end the threat to our loved ones."

He slipped out of the bed and smiled more roguishly at Byakuya's instant blush as his yukata fell open, revealing a slim body that bore a number of long, telling scars.

"Sorry," he apologized, moving to cover himself.

He flinched as Byakuya's hand stopped his, then moved to trace the line of a scar that ran across one muscular breast and across his body, almost to his hip. Another marked where a weapon had sunk deep into his right shoulder. Katashi was touched by the silent emotion that reflected in eyes darker than his former lover's, but every bit as determined. He captured Byakuya's fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing the tips lightly.

"You don't need to waste your sympathy on me," he said softly, "Survivors will always wear the scars of battle, Byakuya. And we will also live."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya woke to oddly muffled sounds of voices, intense dizziness, and a body that felt strangely heavy and weak. He turned his head slightly, and was momentarily confused at finding himself in a different guest room in the safe house than the one where he had fallen asleep. But he spotted Renji on the bed beside him and felt a sense of relief.

_He must have brought me here for some reason_, Tetsuya concluded.

But his mind could not make sense of why, and as he considered, he began to feel more dizzy and weak.

_What is happening?_

He turned his head and reached out a quaking hand to touch the sleeping redhead. Renji grunted and shifted at his touch, then seemed to drift off again, almost immediately. The situation felt oddly wrong, despite the dullness of Tetsuya's hazy mind and he shook Renji more urgently, bringing him grudgingly awake.

"Wh-what's goin' on?" Renji mumbled, shaking his head, then groaning unhappily, "What...?"

"Something is...weakening us!" Tetsuya managed wearily, clutching at Renji as he rolled out of the bed and onto quivering legs.

"You're right," Renji agreed, his eyes widening.

He stumbled to the window, thinking to open it, but froze at the sight of several dark figures who watched from outside.

"Damn it!" Renji swore, "How did they find this place? They must have subdued whoever was on watch. We have to get out of here!"

He held Tetsuya tightly against him, and the two staggered to the bedroom door, where they paused and listened. Hearing no telling sounds, Renji cracked the door open and peered out into the hallway. He made a sound of distress as he spotted Tessai's collapsed body on the hallway floor.

"Tessai!" he hissed softly.

A darker chill went through Renji as Urahara crawled out of his room and looked up at them warningly.

"Get out of here now! They've gassed the place!"

"What about you?" Renji objected, "Kisuke...!"

"Just get Tetsuya-san out of here!" Kisuke insisted, "They're not here for us. They want Tetsuya-san. Get him out, Renji. Get him out now!"

Renji nodded and grabbed Tetsuya's arm.

"Tetsuya-san, can you open a family senkaimon?"

"K-koji!" Tetsuya mumbled, "I can't leave..."

"I'll take care of him, I promise," Kisuke insisted, "Tetsuya, you have to get out! Go!"

Teetering and leaning heavily against Renji, Tetsuya called his sword to his hand and gave the command to open the gate. Light shined in front of them as the senkaimon opened and the two stumbled forward, into it.

"Where are we going to go?" Tetsuya worried, "If they found us here..."

"I don't know," Renji said, looking around, then wincing as his head throbbed warningly, "We just have to get out."

The two hurried inside as loud voices sounded outside the hideout and something crashed against the front door.

"Close the gate!" Renji gasped.

"B-but...what will happen to them?" Tetsuya pleaded, "Renji-san...they protected us!"

"I know," Renji assured him, "but we all knew going in that you were the one who needed the protecting, Tetsuya-san. It's okay. I don't think they'll hurt anyone there. They just want to catch you, but we won't let them!"

"Koji!" Tetsuya sobbed weakly, "I left him...after everything he...!"

"Come on," Renji urged him, looking around and shivering as the fresher air drove some of the strange weakness from his body, "We have to leave now!"

Tears leaked onto Tetsuya's pale face, but he forced his body into motion, still leaning heavily against Renji. The two moved forward, hugging the shadowed edges of the corridor and making their breaths silent as they fled. Several times, they paused and pressed up against the walls of the corridor, listening intently as they thought they heard voices or footsteps. But the sounds seemed to die away, and the two continued their desperate flight from the safe house.

"What exit should we take?" Tetsuya whispered softly into Renji's ear as the two proceeded forward, "We can't go back to the Seireitei and we can't go to Urahara's shop. Where can we go, Renji-san?"

The redhead stopped and shoved Tetsuya hastily into an alcove as a doorway opened suddenly, just ahead of them, and two dark figures appeared in the corridor.

"Do you sense them anywhere?" a deep male voice asked.

Renji felt Tetsuya stiffen.

_You know him_? he mouthed, earning a slight nod from the frightened half blood.

_Orochi_, Tetsuya mouthed back, _my cousin._

Renji's expression darkened.

_His own family? Taicho warned me they were like that, but..._

"They came through this area," the other man said in a low voice, "but I don't sense them now. Where do you think they will go?"

Orochi's voice lowered and Renji nudged Tetsuya into a small side passage. They cringed back into a deeper alcove as heavy footsteps passed within inches of their hiding place, pausing for a moment before moving on. Renji let out a relieved breath and looked at Tetsuya's pale, tormented face.

"Looks like they're gone," he breathed softly, "Tetsuya-san, we have to move on."

"I know," Tetsuya whispered back, brushing fresh tears from his eyes, "It just feels horrible, leaving them like that."

"I know," Renji agreed, embracing him and bringing their faces close together, "but you have to remember that we all want to protect you. You are the one they're targeting, Tetsuya-san. We can't let you fall into their hands. The rest of us aren't in the kind of danger you are. We're going to protect you. Just...please, I know it's hard, but let us do that. We don't want them to hurt you."

"Thank you, Renji-san," Tetsuya said in a small voice, "I am grateful. I just...don't want anyone to be hurt because of me."

"It's not because of you. You remember that," Renji said sternly, squeezing Tetsuya's hand, "These guys are a bunch of nuts. They're crazy, Tetsuya-san. They can't be allowed to get to you. Come on, now. Come with me. I think I know of a place we can go."

"You do? Are you sure they won't figure it out?" Tetsuya asked shakily.

"I can't be completely sure, but it's the only place I can think of."

Tetsuya nodded in acceptance and pressed close to Renji's side as the two moved in the direction Renji indicated. Both men held their breath, listening intently, but hearing only silence. They rounded a corner and Tetsuya let out a cry of shock and fear as a dark form surged out of the shadows and dropped Renji with a sharp flash of sedative kido. Tetsuya raised his reiatsu and fired a blast at their attacker, but blanched as it was turned aside and slammed into the corridor wall, melting the thick ooze and making it slide down and begin to fill the corridor.

"Stop!" he cried, dragging Renji away from the creeping ooze.

Their attacker disappeared in a blazing flash step, then reappeared in front of Tetsuya, tearing Renji from his arms and forcing Tetsuya back hard against the wall. A clenching hand wrapped around his throat and obsidian eyes transfixed him.

"O-orochi!" he managed in a choked whisper, "S-stop!"

Orochi only glared hatefully into his eyes, watching closely as consciousness left him and Tetsuya collapsed into his arms.

"You have him?" the second man called out.

"Yes," Orochi answered, "I have him."

He looked back at Renji, who laid motionless on the corridor floor.

"What should we do with him?" the other man asked, "Do you want me to kill him?"

Orochi considered for a moment, then shook his head firmly.

"No, bring him," he ordered the other man, "He's another peasant that has become too comfortable among us. I think he needs a lesson...and...he could be useful in bringing Byakuya down. Bring him...bring him and come with me."


	7. Obsidian Hearts

**Chapter 7: Obsidian Hearts**

Byakuya stared at the hand that continued to hold his gently and the troubled look in Katashi's powerful, golden eyes.

"This is about more than your survival and mine," the Kuchiki leader argued, "This about all of us who are threatened by the continued existence of the Pureblood Protectors! Rukia, Tetsuya, Renji and I have all been endangered, not to mention that each of these incidences could have killed or injured others who have no connection to any of this. You have indicated that others you care about are threatened too. We need to do something about all of this. But for that to happen, we have to be honest with each other. I know you have made a commitment…"

Byakuya stiffened and went silent as Katashi closed the distance between them and captured his lips in a staying kiss, then pulled away slightly, gazing warmly into his smoldering grey eyes.

"I must keep that commitment," Katashi said apologetically, "I am sorry."

"Do not try to distract me by playing games," Byakuya said coldly, "If you think for a moment…"

"I wasn't trying to distract you," Katashi assured him, curving a warm palm around one smooth, porcelain cheek and making it blush, "I was apologizing for not being able to help you in that way. That way is _closed_, Byakuya. Now, we have an entire archive to explore for information."

"You think I haven't been through the archive, looking for this kind of information before?" Byakuya said angrily, "I know there isn't much to be gained, but it is all we have right now. If you are holding back…"

Katashi shook his head firmly and gave Byakuya a surprisingly vulnerable look.

"I know nothing more than you do, I am afraid. Delving into my past is not an avenue that will yield the information and proof that we need. We must find another way."

"What other way is there?" Byakuya said, shaking his head in confusion, "We are finding nothing here. You know that we are probably not going to."

"Now, you don't know that," Katashi countered, "Honestly, there may be something useful, and we'll overlook it if we don't finish the search."

Byakuya let out a frustrated breath and turned away, only to be stopped by Katashi's warm hand coming down on his shoulder. He turned back to face the Saito leader, scowling, but holding his silence.

"Byakuya, I promise you that I am every bit as committed to this investigation as you are, and I have plenty to lose, just like you do. I will help you finish the search here, and we'll make it a thorough one so that, by kami, we'll know everything there is to be found. And while we work, I will do some careful thinking and see if I can come up with anything helpful that I can tell you. Will you accept that for now?"

Byakuya's dark eyes continued to spark with anger, but realizing that further argument was not likely to change things, other than to lengthen the amount of time it would take to search the archive, he relented.

"I will," he said solemnly, "But just because I am leaving off asking questions for now, does not mean the matter is settled."

"I understand," Katashi said approvingly.

The two men separated, Byakuya returning to the clan leader diaries, while Katashi examined the Central 46 documents. They worked for several hours, pausing from time to time to share notes on their explorations and gathering their references onto one of the reading table, cataloguing useful pieces, then creating an organized log of references. They left off mid-day to share a quick meal in the Kuchiki Manor gardens, before returning to their labors and working until late afternoon, when Torio's arrival in the archive brought their efforts to a stop. Byakuya felt his stomach drop at the urgent look in his attendant's eyes and his frightened expression.

"What is it?" he asked quickly.

"Byakuya-sama, word has just come from Karakura Town that Urahara Kisuke's shop was attacked!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya woke to the feeling of being chilled to the bone and his head pounded painfully. His mind still fogged from the kido spell that had rendered him unconscious, he forced his eyes open and felt instantly as though he had been transported backwards in time. His own clothes had been replaced with a barely serviceable yukata that was tied at the waist with a small length of thin rope. His feet were bare and he rested in a thin, hard mat in the corner of a stone cell. A few dim lights outside his cell illuminated others nearby, and also awakened Tetsuya to the presence of Abarai Renji, who laid, still unconscious, beside him on the mat.

"Renji-san!" he whispered urgently, wary of any nearby guards, "Renji-san, please wake up!"

He shook the redhead gently and patted his face lightly.

"Renji-san?"

Renji flinched and groaned, shuddering as he sucked in a sudden breath and sat up, looking around him and wearing an expression that suggested he thought he might still be trapped in a nightmare.

"Wh-what is this place?" he gasped.

Tetsuya moved closer to him, putting a hand over the redhead's objecting mouth and quieting him.

"Can't you see?" he whispered, "This is a prison! This is one like the one I was kept in."

"What the hell?" Renji breathed, "What the fuck is goin' on here!"

He pushed away from Tetsuya and staggered to his feet, holding his head with one hand while he grabbed at the cell bars with his other and rattled them loudly.

"Renji, stop!" Tetsuya warned him.

"HEY!" Renji shouted, "WHO THE HELL LOCKED US IN HERE! LET US OUT! I'M A GODDAMNED FUKUTAICHO, FOR KAMI'S SAKE. YOU CAN'T LOCK ME IN HERE!"

"Renji, please!" Tetsuya gasped, hurrying to his side and taking him by the arm, "These places aren't run by our military. They are run by nobles!"

"Nobles or not, they fucking can't lock up a Gotei officer!" Renji insisted, "This is bullshit!"

"I don't disagree with you," Tetsuya assured him, "but you have to understand…"

"What I _understand _is that these assholes are breaking the law! Let us outta here!" Renji yelled, rattling the bars again.

Tetsuya's face went white and he shrank back, pulling desperately on Renji's arm as two armed guards approached the cell, carrying large, pointed sticks with glowing tips on the ends. One of the men jabbed at Renji's chest, making his body jerk and crash to the floor as a kido shock jolted him. The second poked at Tetsuya, sending him tumbling to the floor at Renji's side.

"R-renji-san!" Tetsuya panted, "Don't resist them. They will kill you…or worse!"

Tetsuya cooperated quietly as the guards entered the cell and one dragged him to his feet while the other stood over Renji, holding his kido staff ready.

"You're a fukutaicho, huh?" the guard standing over Renji sneered, "Well, you're also a disgusting, useless mongrel. And we don't take orders from refuse!"

"Fuck you!" Renji seethed, grabbing at the guard, who kicked him away, freezing his body with another hard jolt.

He nodded to the guard holding Tetsuya on his feet.

"Give him a lesson."

The guard holding Tetsuya forced him back against the wall, then struck him across the face and drove a fist into his stomach, making him pitch forward into his aggressor's arms.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Renji objected, "He didn't do anything. It was me. I was the one who…!"

Renji's words were forcibly stopped as the guard poked at him again, sending another shock through him.

"F-fuck! Stop it!"

The guard holding Tetsuya shoved him away, sending him crashing into the stone wall, then he watched as Tetsuya collapsed and poked at him with the kido staff. Tetsuya's body twitched ominously, then went still.

"Goddamn it!" Renji howled, "Stop! I'll stop, okay? Just don't…"

Something struck him across the face, making stars explode in front of his eyes and he crashed down again, his eyes wide as they spotted blood leaking from the corner of Tetsuya's mouth. One of the guards dragged the redhead roughly to his feet, while the other struck him in the stomach repeatedly until he couldn't stand and he sank down heavily onto his knees, gasping for breath.

"Consider this your first and only warning," the guard that had held him said scathingly, "You are now a guest of The Pureblood Protectors. You will shut up and do what you're told or you and your pretty cellmate will pay. Whatever you might have been out there, you're nothing in here. You were born a Rukon dog and that is how you will die!"

The man's foot kicked out, bringing Renji down again and leaving him collapsed on the cell floor as the guards exited and locked the cell door behind them. He listened to the sound of their retreating footsteps, and when he was sure they were gone, he crawled to Tetsuya's side. He turned the noble over, laying Tetsuya's head gently in his lap and examining him carefully. He was relieved to find that, although he wore a limiter that repressed his reiatsu, it didn't seem to affect his ability to employ healing kido directly through his hands. He laid his palms gently on Tetsuya's chest, infusing him with restorative reiatsu and carefully healing his bleeding wounds. After several minutes, Tetsuya coughed and began to regain consciousness.

"Easy," the redhead warned him, "Those guys were pretty rough with you."

He hesitated as Tetsuya's blue eyes blinked and began to clear.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, curving a hand around Tetsuya's pale cheek, "I freaked out when I woke up and we were here. I just…I wasn't expecting something like this. I reacted impulsively and I could have gotten you killed."

"It wasn't your fault," Tetsuya reasoned with him, sitting up slowly as Renji put an arm around him to support him, "You were taken by surprise and you are a fighter. You have the heart of a warrior. It is natural for you to resist."

"You didn't," Renji said, frowning, "You knew exactly what to do. I should've listened to you, Tetsuya. You've been in a place like this…with people like these. I don't know what I'm doing. My Rukon childhood only taught me to fight. But it seems like there's no way to fight here without getting us killed. Look, I think that if we work together, we can escape."

"Maybe," Tetsuya said doubtfully, "but it might be that we will have to depend on someone to find us. We can look for an escape, but we must have as our priority, keeping ourselves alive so that we can be rescued."

"That makes sense," Renji agreed.

He glanced down at Tetsuya's hand and frowned in disapproval at the signs of seeping blood.

"You've opened up that wound again," he said worriedly, "We should…"

Footsteps sounded in the corridor outside the cell and Renji pulled Tetsuya close to him, burrowing into a corner of the cell. His brown eyes narrowed and his face took on a hateful expression as Orochi approached them. The black clad man stood in front of the cell door, his dark eyes focusing on Tetsuya.

"I heard there was some trouble," he said in a low, disapproving voice, "Is there a problem?"

Renji gazed back at him quietly and gave no answer as Tetsuya burrowed more deeply into his shoulder.

"I understand that my cousin was injured," Orochi went on, "Tetsuya, come with me. I will see you are healed."

"I am fine," Tetsuya answered, keeping his eyes carefully lowered.

"You're not fine," Renji whispered, "Tetsuya…"

"Nonsense, you're a mess. Come," Orochi ordered him.

Tetsuya swallowed hard and stood, pulling away from Renji reluctantly and giving the redhead a look of warning.

_Don't resist._

Renji remained in the back of the cell as Tetsuya walked to the cell door and Orochi let him out. Tetsuya shivered, but said nothing as Orochi's arm fell around his shoulders. Renji's eyes darkened, but he forced himself not to say anything.

"There now, I'll be sure you're cleared by a healer before we get reacquainted," Orochi said smoothly.

Tetsuya's face went a shade paler, but he still did not speak.

Orochi frowned and raised his chin with two fingertips.

"Don't you have something to say?" he asked Tetsuya, "I am making sure you are treated. The others would just as soon leave you like you are."

"Hey," Renji said in a low, angry voice, "They beat him up pretty bad. Go easy on him, all right?"

He felt an inward chill at the aroused look that came into Orochi's black eyes.

"Don't worry," Orochi said smoothly, "I will take care of my cousin…and you will see yourself how, when you are brought to join us."

Renji's lips stiffened and he ached to give the man an obscenity laced reply, but Tetsuya's worried eyes stopped him, and Renji deflated. He watched numbly as Tetsuya was led away, then sat down roughly on the mat, his heart pounding with fury.

_Damn it! What are we gonna do?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Katashi flash stepped quickly to keep up as Byakuya led the way through the precipice world, heading for Kisuke's shop. Both wore serious expressions and neither spoke as they traversed the echoing corridor, then dropped down into the underground training room beneath the shop. They found healers leaning over Kisuke, Tessai and the two children who lived with them.

"Are they all right?" Byakuya asked hastily, "Where are Renji and Tetsuya?"

"We were only able to speak to Urahara-san briefly," Isane informed Byakuya, "They will be all right with proper care, but they were all affected by a powerful nerve agent that was pumped into the shop last night. We only received word after Urahara-san woke enough to summon a hell butterfly to call us here. We haven't had time to track Abarai fukutaicho and your cousin, but we did see signs that they escaped into the precipice world."

"Then, that is where we will look for them," Byakuya said, turning back.

The Kuchiki leader sensed the area around the senkaimon, picking up his cousin's reiatsu traces, then following them into the dark corridor, with Katashi on his heels. The two men searched thoroughly, scanning repeatedly and picking out the haphazard path that the two had taken, even managing several places where the cleaner had passed by, erasing some of the signs. They passed through several areas with doorway that led into pocket dimensions, but failed to find any sign of entry. They looked, then, for signs that the two had left the precipice, but found nothing to indicate either way.

"This can't be," Byakuya said, frowning, "There must be something…some hint of where they went."

"Or where they were taken, if they were caught," Katashi added.

But even more searching led to no result, and finally the two men headed back to Urahara's shop to find that the shopkeeper was back on his feet, albeit pale and a little rocky.

"Did you find anything?" Kisuke asked in a concerned tone.

"No," Byakuya answered, "Their trail ended suddenly, and we lost track of them. We searched as well as we could, but they have disappeared."

Kisuke's face reflected deep worry.

"That's really not good," he mused, shaking his head, "Byakuya, those guys broke in looking for your cousin and Renji. They just wanted the rest of us out of the way. If they've got them, they're not planning to give them back alive. We need to find them…quickly."

A messenger appeared out of the senkaimon, interrupting them before Byakuya could answer.

"Kuchiki taicho, I have a message from Central 46, sir," she panted, presenting him with a coded hell butterfly, "They wanted me to ensure it reached you without interference."

Byakuya nodded and the fluttering insect delivered its message.

_We have received word of the attack at Urahara Kisuke's shop and have had a search of the surrounding areas conducted. In that investigation, we found an article of clothing that had traces of Kuchiki Tetsuya's blood and Abarai fukutaicho's reiatsu. The tunic was marked with the crest of the Saito clan! We have scheduled a hearing to discuss the matter and will present the article in question at that time._

Byakuya's eyes turned to look at Katashi, whose handsome features were overwritten with fury.

"You know what this is," he said darkly, "Byakuya, they're going to try to set me up to be blamed for Tetsuya and Renji's abduction! And if anything happens to them, I'll be blamed for that too!"


End file.
